Fallen Angel (Episode 6.3)
Fallen Angel was the first Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.3. Mission Transcripts Flood: It appears that His Majesty has had a few too many martinis; he's asking to talk to you. Needless to say, I expect you to behave yourself. Or rather, you are required to behave yourself, and I expect that you won't. Just don't forget that I'll be watching. Operator: Whatever this is, it must be big. Hm... I've got what looks like the Information Superhighway in there. That will be His Mervelousness. Twin: Too bad. I wanted to have a go at him myself. Twin: You would have had to have got to him before me, brother. Twin: It appears that the wingless wonder forgot he couldn't fly. Twin: The good die young, as they say. The Merovingian: So! You have not heard? They say that Sati has been stolen by the General in a helicopter, and that the traitor, Seraph was sen plummeting into the river while trying to rescue her, and has not been seen since. Yes, I can see in your eyes that you understand what this could mean. However, we must first verify that the fallen angel is well and truly gone. Malphas will have instructions for you. Au revoir. The Merovingian: There is something I have wanted for a long time, but the traitor has always stood in my way. If he is gone, then... Flood: Off you go to see Malphas, then. Personally, I don't see what everyone's getting so worked up about this Sati business, but apparently I'm the only one who sees that the oracle and her brat pack are overrated and obsolete. Operator: You should find Malphas in there. I haven't seen the Merv that excited in quite some time. Do you think he looks forward to mixing it up with the General again? Malphas: Listen carefully. You've been assigned several targets in the vicinity of the Oracle's apartment. Humans in the employ of Zion, and of the Machines. are infesting the neighborhood. You're to slay everyone in the designated areas, noisily. If Seraph is about, this kind of threat in the Oracle's proximity should bring him out of hiding. Understand? Good. On your way. Malphas: Mm? In the event that Seraph does make an appearance, report back at once. Operator: Your first target is a group of Blackwood gang members. The Oracle is known to have some sort of personal ceasefire agreement with them, and is even believed to be on fairly good terms with some of their number. Under normal circumstances, doing away with those Blackwoods in messy fashion close to the Oracle would stand a decent chance of attracting Seraph's attention. Operator: I'm picking up some Exile programs in there. Should be Blackwoods. Operator: You cleaned them out. No Seraph, though. Guess we might as well go see what our next target is. Flood: Hm. very well, it's time to up the ante. Your next target is a group of helpless, innocent bluepills, just the type that the Oracle and her guardian would never allow to be harmed. So go do some harming, would you? Operator: I've got some bluepill signals in there. I almost wish Seraph would show up this time. Mobs *'Bluepill:' No! *'Bluepill:' Murderer! *'Bluepill:' Help! Police! *'Bluepill:' You bastard! *'Bluepill:' Why is this happening? What did we do? *'Bluepill:' Oh no! *'Bluepill:' Eeeek! *'Bluepill:' Help! Police! Operator: That's all of them, and still no sign of Seraph. I guess, uh... I guess we're done. Flood: Hm... All that innocent blood spilled, and still no Seraph. Maybe he really is gone. He must swim about as badly as he flies. I'm sure the Merovingian will be delighted. Don't get too sauced, though; no doubt we'll have some work to do soon enough. completed NPCs *Blackwoods *Bluepills // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.3" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.3) Category:Episode 6.3 Missions